A system for recognizing a travelled lane of a vehicle obtains information on a currently travelled lane of a vehicle, and accurate obtainment of information on a currently travelled lane becomes more important according to introduction of an advanced driver assistance system (ADAS), and the like which supports driving of a driver.
The system for recognizing the travelled lane in the related art generally recognizes a currently travelled lane of a vehicle by using a camera mounted in the vehicle, and provides a driver with information about the currently travelled lane. According to a device for recognizing a currently travelled lane of a vehicle (Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2013-0122176) in the related art, a current lane is determined by using an image obtained through a camera, a global positioning system (GPS), and electronic map information.
For example, a current lane is determined by detecting a yellow line at a left side of a vehicle and recognizing the number of viewed lanes in an image obtained through a camera mounted on the left side of the vehicle, or a current lane is recognized by confirming the total number of lanes of a current road by using the GPS and electronic map information. Further, after the lane is recognized, it is confirmed whether the vehicle deviates to a left or a right through a camera installed on a front side of the vehicle, and a travelled lane is changed according to the confirmation.
However, the system for recognizing a travelled lane in the related art basically recognizes a lane by using an image obtained through a camera installed in a vehicle and recognizes a travelled lane, so that there is a problem in that it is difficult or impossible to recognize a lane when a line is hidden by a surrounding vehicle and is not viewed or in a section in which a line itself is not clear.
A start point of an entry lane may be confirmed at a junction/intersection of a road, but when a vehicle enters another lane, not a travelled lane while turning right or left (for example, the vehicle enters the second lane or the third lane while turning left in the first lane), there is a problem in that it is difficult to promptly recognize a lane.